


A Starfall Vacation

by Iloveacting12



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Love, Party, Road Trips, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveacting12/pseuds/Iloveacting12
Summary: Rhysand and Feyre are on a vacation, but their car breaks down. Now they find themselves in the small town of Velaris, about to witness a meteor.





	

This is a fic about Feyre and Rhysand for #21 on my request post. They are going on a vacation, run into some car troubles, and find themselves in a small town just about to celebrate a meteor. 

 

Feyre woke up to the feeling of the car jolting to a halt. She quickly lifted her head from the window to look at Rhys. His eyes were wide with panic, as he signaled and pulled to the side of the road. Feyre rubbed her eyes, “what happened?” 

Rhys shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe it’s a flat?”

Just then, smoke began coming from the hood of the car. Feyre squeaked and leapt out of the car, as Rhys grabbed their bags. Feyre grabbed her phone and called Triple A. 

She turned to Rhys, “they will be here in thirty minutes.” Rhys sighed but nodded. They popped the hood to let the smoke out and sat in the grass off of the highway.

Rhys turned to Feyre with a guilty smile, “I am guessing this is not what you had in mind when I suggested we go on a vacation.”

Feyre turned to him an put her hand in his. “As long as we are together I do not care what we do.” They sat smiling at each other, snuggling, until the tow truck arrived to pick them up. 

“I cannot believe the car will not be ready until Sunday, that is when we have to leave.” Rhys grumbled as they walked, hand in hand, through the small town to the motel the truck driver had suggested.

Feyre pulled him to a stop and snuggled into him until he wrapped his arms around her. “I know this was not the plan, but maybe we will have fun here. I just wanted to get away with you.”

Rhys smiled grudgingly, and kissed the top of her head before pulling her to the motel. With their luck there was a festival in town so all of the rooms were booked except the attic. Rhys sighed, but handed over his credit card before taking their bags up the stairs. 

Feyre froze outside of the room. Correction, it was a closet. She could barely fit through the door, so she could not imagine what Rhys was feeling. She giggled when she looked back and saw him hunched inside the room, the ceiling too low for him to stand properly. He rolled his eyes at her, but dropped the bags at the bottom of the bed and grabbed her hand. “I think we should go explore.”

Feyre nodded her head and let him tug her out of the room. They found out the festival was a meteor that passed Earth once every hundred years, and the town had the perfect view. The town through this party every hundred years, and supposedly people got dressed up in fancy clothing and threw a ball. Feyre was relieved Rhys had told her to be prepared for at least one fancy dinner, so she had an evening gown in her bag.

They began exploring the town. It had alleyways filled with all different kinds of vendors. Her favorite had been Rainbow Alley, a place filled with art and supplies. Feyre loved to paint. She had not been able to paint a lot before she met Rhys, as she had been a broke waitress who was homeless after breaking up with her abusive boyfriend Tamlin. Rhys would come into the diner she worked at every day for lunch, and he soon made her fall in love with him. Now, she was able to make painting her living, as Rhys was able to take care of her. Rhys was the CEO of “Night”, a law facility. 

Now they had been together for two years and they were celebrating their anniversary in the small town of Velaris. As they walked around the town they bought multiple gifts for their friends, knowing they would have loved Velaris. Feyre smiled as she bought a flower painting for her sister Elain. She had become much closer to her sisters after she broke up with Tamlin, as he had kept her away from them, and they had hated him. 

Rhys swung their joined hands between them as they made their way to the ballroom to put their names down as guests for the party that evening. 

After they were done exploring they headed back to their room, and Rhys began calling and cancelling everything they had planned before the car broke down. Feyre sat on the bed and pulled out “Anna Karenina”, her current read. Feyre had made it known to her husband before they had begun the trip that she wanted them to have a lot of time to just relax, and she planned to take full advantage of that. 

Rhys flopped down beside her with his own book, but she made a face when she realized it was about business, which caused him to let out a throaty chuckle. Feyre’s gaze slipped to his lips. Whenever he made that sound it meant he wanted to do more than read. When she looked back into his eyes, his pupils had expanded to practically black out the usual violet, and he was staring at her with a predatory gaze. 

Feyre bit her lip and let out a shudder when he groaned. He leaned closer and kissed her. The kiss began innocently enough, but once her hands went under his shirt, all bets were off. Soon enough all of their clothes were off, and Rhys was kissing down her stomach. Feyre gasped as his fingers found her heat. Rhys moaned at her wetness, and she could not help but whimper when his tongue joined them. 

No matter how many times they had sex. Feyre could not get enough of her husband. As Rhys’ tongue made her reach her peak, she begged him to fuck her. Rhys rose above her body and smirked at her as he slowly entered her. Feyre groaned, “please do not make me wait! Rhys please!”

Rhys continued his slow torment, “oh darling, you know how I love to make you beg.” At Feyre’s moan, he began moving faster. Her nails dug into his back, and soon she found her climax. Rhys continued pounding into her, and soon reached his end. 

They laid side by side, catching their breath, but Feyre soon rose to get ready for the ball. She had a long, almost sheer, navy blue dress without sleeves, and gold beads adorned the bodice. Feyre pulled part of her curly, brown hair, back with a bejeweled comb, and put on black eyeliner, with grey eye shadow. Rhys had on a button down black shirt, with the top two buttons undone, with black slacks. He looked practically edible. Rhys grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. “I cannot wait to take this off of you Feyre Darling.” Feyre simply smiled, grabbed her clutch, and left the attic. 

The two of them entered the ballroom to see it decorated like the night sky. Stars were sprinkled on all of the walls, made into constellations, and the first wall that everyone saw when entering had a full moon painted on it, Feyre looked around and saw many people heading outside towards a dance floor. She grabbed Rhys’ hand and pulled him outside.

Feyre had always hated dancing. Tamlin made fun of her for her clumsy feet, and she had felt embarrassed. Rhys on the other hand, was a superb dancer, and when he took the lead, she always felt like she was flying. Rhys looked down at her and asked, “may I have this dance Feyre Darling?”

Feyre giggled, but let him pull her into the center of the dance floor. “Stars” by Grace Potter played, and she smiled at the coincidence. That was the song that had played at their wedding. Rhys smiled endearingly, and lifted his hand to caress her face. “That was the best night of my life. I love you more than the moon and the stars.”

Feyre rose on her toes and latched her lips onto his. The kiss had just began to deepen when people started to gasp. Feyre pulled away to look at the meteor streaking across the sky, and they stood, arms around each other, watching the sky. Feyre looked at Rhys and knew that this was the best vacation she had ever taken.


End file.
